Aleduncan Oneshots
by Cowstrikes
Summary: A bunch of Aleduncan oneshots rolled into one great package AlejandroxDuncan , don't like don't read. They may be a little short at first but they get better and longer with each oneshot. Terrible at summaries, but based on word prompts. Don't be afraid to send an idea my way! Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Suntanned

Duncan couldn't help but admire Alejandro's perfectly tanned skin. From afar of course. And Alejandro himself was doing just that. Tanning. Duncan would rather die than admit his crush on the Latino. Especially not while surrounded by the other Total Drama contestants on a week long Total Drama reunion. Thankfully it was competition free, and for once Chris had just let them relax on the Playa de Losers. The only one here who knew was Gwen, who was also the only person who knew that he was gay.

He sighed. She was the only one he could trust to keep his secrets. He was filled with dread when he thought of what Courtney would say or do if she EVER found out. Right now she was off flirting and schmoozing with Alejandro. Still trying to use him to make Duncan jealous. He wasn't jealous of Alejandro (at least not where Courtney was concerned, he was a bit jealous of his body though), no, he was jealous of Courtney with her hands all over him. People didn't mind her doing it. It was just Courtney being Courtney. But if Duncan would try to do the same everyone would call him out, and to make things worse he'd probably get a black eye from the totally straight Alejandro.

Sighing again, he turned around and asked the pool bartender for another drink. "Moping around again?" Gwen said sarcastically, sitting beside him. Duncan snorted and took a sip from his drink. "You should go over there and actually talk to him for once. It wouldn't hurt." At an eyebrow raise from Duncan she rolls her eyes and adds "You don't have to tell him you have a crush, just go over there and hang out. Be friends."

Now it's Duncan's turn to roll his eyes, just as Gwen predicted. "Fine then, suit yourself." She said and raised her hands in mock defeat. She wasn't going to give up just yet. Duncan doubted Alejandro would ever go for him, but she was sure she had caught Alejandro sneaking a few glances the punk's way, and Gwen was sure he wasn't as straight as Duncan thought he was.

Speak of the devil, she spied Alejandro getting out of his beach chair and heading over towards the pool, the Goth, and the punk. Out of the corner of her eye, she also caught Courtney glaring at Duncan and Gwen. When the two had broken up (Duncan had finally admitted to Gwen that he was gay, and they had agreed to remain friends) Courtney tried to extend the olive branch to Gwen, if only to team up against him. Courtney only saw Duncan as a jerk and a player, and wanted Gwen to see him the same way. But Courtney didn't know the truth, and for Duncan's sake she hoped she wouldn't for a long time.

Lost in her thoughts, Alejandro almost scared Gwen when he appeared in the chair beside Duncan, and asked the bartender for a drink. "Hola amigos." He greeted the two with a little smile and a wave. After the end of Total Drama World Tour, he had made a point of being nicer, and being genuinely nice without an ulterior motive, so he wouldn't piss anyone off. Gwen had to admit it was a really nice change from the old Alejandro.

She almost rolled her eyes at Duncan, who only sipped his drink and gave a small grudging wave (she could catch a small blush on his face too). She nudged him and excused herself out of the pool. Now that she knew what he was REALLY like when he had a crush on someone, it was almost comical how someone usually so forceful, someone not afraid to tell it how it is, became all shy and bashful when their crush was near.

Gwen had grabbed her towel to begin the trip back to her room when Izzy rolled out of a nearby bush and stood in her path. "So who made the first move?" Gwen shrugged. "It's hard to say, Alejandro just got there and they've barely talked to each other." Izzy folded her arms and pouted. "They both take too long to make a move. They weren't like this when they were straight!" She said shaking her head. Somehow she had figured it out. Duncan did know that Izzy knew yet, he would be mortified so the Goth had told her to keep her mouth shut. The girl was crazy, but Gwen had to admit she had great intuition.

Suddenly, the redhead lit up and pulled Gwen behind a bush before she could object. "Come on! Let's watch and see what happens!" Izzy parted the bushes just enough to see the two sitting at the pool bar. They were talking now, and it looked like one of them had told a joke because they were smiling and laughing.

After about 15 minutes Gwen got up out of the bush. "What're you doing?" Izzy whispered loudly. "You'll blow our cover! Don't you want to see what happens?" Gwen shook her head, and smiled. "No. They're too distracted with each other to notice us. Besides, they're doing fine on their own." Izzy looked back at Duncan and Alejandro and shrugged, moving on to go follow Gwen. Or maybe find Owen for some romance of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, sorry for no comments on the last one, completely slipped my mind haha. Okay so here's #2 of the oneshot's. Sorry it's short but I couldn't make it too long without ruining it. It was meant to be short and fluffy :D**

**By the way please read and review. Keep me inspired guys! And if you have one in mind since I'm basing these off of random words or phrases when you review don't be afraid to shoot a word or phrase to use my way! I can't guarantee it'll come out the way you plan, but I'll try to use it. Remember guys read and REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

Gore

_Blood covered his hands. It flowed down his arms like rivers, dripping down off of his fingers to spill onto the blood puddle on the floor. The man smiled and picked up his chainsaw. The girl in front of him backed away, terrified of the murderer before her. Her clothes once neat and smart looking, were shredded and bloody. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood that had splattered there from a few minutes before hand when the man had killed her friends. Right before her very eyes. She could still see their gory bodies; the faces that weren't too bloody and mangled were frozen in terror. Their eyes were glass, their mouths forming a question or a scream that would never be voiced._

"H-How could you?" She stammered out, her light brown hair sticking to the drying blood on her face. "W-W-Why? Why w-would you d-do t-this? The man only smiled, turned his chainsaw back on, and moved towards the girl. The last thing she could do was scream.

Both Duncan and Alejandro jumped when the chainsaw made contact, for different reasons. Alejandro wasn't a big fan of horror movies in the first place. He was currently feeling a little queasy with all the gore. He had hoped the poor girl would live, he could relate with her in that they were just beginning to recover from witnessing her 5 friend's deaths. Alejandro in the stomach, the poor, now dead, girl mentally.

Duncan on the other hand looked like a child in a toy and candy store. Where Alejandro flinched each time the chainsaw made contact with the flesh, Duncan would get more and more excited at each blow. He was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. He loved, loved, loved horror movies. Especially the ones with gore. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was hugging himself with glee.

"You my friend are twisted." Alejandro said shaking his head, as the end credits began to play. "I know." Duncan said, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck so they were face to face. "And just a friend? I thought I was a bit more than a friend by now." He said in a low seductive voice and bit his lip. "Of course you are mi amour." Alejandro replied, and ran his hands though his boyfriend's green and black hair and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss soon escalated, and Duncan was moaning for more as he locked lips, and tongues, with Alejandro.

When it escalated to the point where they had started grinding on each other, he picked up Duncan and carried him to the bedroom. Some couples have make-up sex, some have hate sex, and some have romantic movie date night sex. Alejandro gets horror movie sex. He may never get used to gory horror movies, he will definitely never love them, but he does love Duncan and what he gets afterwards in return makes up for it and more every time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not entirely sure if I like how this ended up, although I do like the concept. Anyways it's a long one so enjoy all!**

**P.S. Come one guys! 95+ viewers and only one comment? Step it up and I'll reward ya so please read and ****review****! ;D**

Daybreak

Duncan shivered and Alejandro wrapped another blanket around him and pulled him closer. All around them police, FBI, and medical personnel were swarming around, this way and that in the bustle of the crime scene. The punk hesitantly leaned into him, and took a deep, shuddering breath. Alejandro rubbed his back in calm, comforting circles. He couldn't imagine what Duncan had gone through in the 3 days that he had been kidnapped and held hostage. He was glad that had gotten there after the kidnapper had been hauled away to jail. Alejandro himself would have probably ripped the guy to shreds for kidnapped his punk.

Talking with Duncan's father, he had learned that sometimes this problem happens to cop families. Their family was well known as the best at what they do, on the force, and amongst criminals nearby as well. This did have its ups and downs. On the upside it induced a bit of fear into petty criminals who didn't want mess with anyone in the family. When someone messed with Duncan's family, Alejandro had also learned, the rest of the family pitched in to help and retaliate. And he had witnessed that first hand in their search for Duncan and the man who had kidnapped him. Duncan's mother had to beg her husband and sons to get just a measly hour of sleep in the entire 3 day period.

Duncan shivered again, and Alejandro shifted the blankets. He had been put in the back of an ambulance, to remain until he was recovered enough to answer any questions the police had. Alejandro couldn't tell if his shivering was getting better or worse, at some points he was practically shaking, at others he was completely still. Duncan hadn't said a word since he was found, and it enraged Alejandro to think of what that psycho could have done to him to put his headstrong beautiful Duncan in this kind of shock.

He began shivering again, and snuggled into Alejandro's warm, familiar embrace. "Here. Those blankets aren't very warm, trust me." Duncan's second to oldest brother wrapped his jacket around his little brother's shoulders. He snuck in a small comforting hug before he was whisked away for more police business, leaving Alejandro and Duncan alone in the ambulance again.

The Latino had been a bit surprised that after all the effort, desperation, and determination that his family had put into finding him that they weren't with Duncan, comforting him instead of being elsewhere and conducting the search of the premises and such as they were now. But Alejandro realized that while he was focusing on the immediate problem of calming down Duncan, the punk's family was experienced in these sorts of situations, as sad as it may sound. They saw the bigger picture, and we're focused on making sure the kidnapper was safely locked away in prison, searching the premises for any clues of a bigger plot or if there were any accomplices; all so it wouldn't happen again. Although they had found Duncan, they were still working their butts off to make sure that he would be safe, not just in the immediate future, but in the far off future as well.

An EMT, Alejandro faintly recognized as one of Duncan's cousins (almost everyone in his family seemed to work in some sort of civil service job) handed her little cousin a cup of water and planted a kiss on the head. She gave a small smile of acknowledgement to Alejandro and sat down of the other side of Duncan, joining him in the comforting. His cousin had to prod him a bit because he was so in shock, but he gulped down the water and quietly thanked his cousin.

Alejandro looked him over, worried. Duncan had huge bags under his eyes; his face looked sharper and more angular, as did the rest of him. And his eyes. His eyes were blank and hollow looking, no longer filled with the feistiness and happiness which had once been there a whole 3 days ago. Alejandro swore to himself, that he would help him recover no matter what. Duncan had a habit of dwelling on the negative, and hiding his true feelings even when getting help could mean life or death for him. Alejandro knew that he had been seriously depressed at some point before they got together, and it had only gotten to that point because he was so afraid to share what he really felt. "He won't be doing that this time around." Alejandro thought, and kissed Duncan on the cheek. "He's letting me help whether he likes it or not."

Duncan's cousin ruffled his hair and Alejandro couldn't help but notice him flinch. "It'll get better sweetie don't worry. Once you've said your testimony you won't ever have to dwell on it ever again. I'm not saying you won't because I know you will." She added, playing with the ends of his hair in a motherly fashion. "But I'm just saying; don't let all of this shit run your life after this. You have so much more to look forward to. You have your whole life ahead of you, to do what you want to do. And you have all of us as your support system." She gestures to relatives working at the crime scene, that Alejandro hadn't noticed, who were standing by watching over Duncan. "And you have him." She now gestured to Alejandro. "This special guy right here. You have a whole future ahead with him.

Duncan turned to Alejandro who gave him an encouraging smile, and for the first time since he had been found just a few hours earlier, looked him in the eyes. They weren't empty like they had been; they were just starting to be filled with feeling again, and with the emotions that Alejandro loved seeing in them. Love, Compassion, Joy. And while they weren't filled to the brim with emotions Duncan's eyes were starting to show hints of those feelings. He even smiled a bit, and took Alejandro's hand in his. The two leaned on each other, a calm peace washing over them.

Soon Duncan's uncle, the sheriff, came over to ask him if he was ready for questioning. Duncan didn't look to sure, but he looked happened to look past Alejandro and noted that the sun rising. He didn't want to seem so cliché, but he had just spent the past 3 days locked up in a dark, dank, depressing room, h, and seeing the sun again started to fan the flames of the small fire of hope his cousin's speech, and Alejandro's presence had given him. "Yeah. I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: slash, boy/boy, fluff_

_I also don't own the Total Drama Series_

**With a Cherry on Top**

"Please Duncan, do this for me?"

"No Alejandro, for the last time no!"

"But no one else can drive her, she can't miss this doctor's appointment mi amor." Alejandro pleaded, moving behind Duncan to massage his shoulders. He knew he was easier persuaded when he was being massaged. Although convincing him to do something like this would take a lot more than a massage. "No! Your grandmother hates me! She thinks I'm still that criminal punk I used to be and I won't sit there only to be subjected to her insults for 2 hours. And we both know she doesn't want me to drive her either!" Was the reply he received, but Alejandro was expecting this. But he knew how to wear Duncan down.

"Please, sweetie." He lowered his voice and deepened the massage. He could already feel Duncan begin to relax and melt in his hands. "For me." Alejandro whispered in his ear and smiled when he felt a shudder through his fingers. This was going better than he thought he would. "B-but-" Duncan tried to stammer out. "But Duncan, this will be a great chance for you to make a good impression. Then she won't give you such a rough time, she may even grow to love you almost as much as I love you." Alejandro purred, as he moved his hands down to lift up Duncan's shirt and trailed his fingers on the skin just above his pants.

"Almost as much?" Duncan was beginning to give in to the seduction and leaned in against him. "No one could love you as much as I do." Alejandro slowly moved his fingers up Duncan's chest and latched his lips onto his neck. His tongue and teeth worked their way along his neck until they found Duncan's sweet spot just underneath his jaw line. He groaned as his legs almost collapsed underneath him. Alejandro knew Duncan was already going to give in, all that was left was the grand finale. "B-but Al- that feels so good- but you-your grandma h-hates me- Oh yeah right there, d-don't stop." He moaned.

Alejandro smiled and pressed himself up against Duncan's back. He moved his mouth from Duncan's neck, and moves his hands from his chest down to his hips in order to pin him there. "Don't stop huh?" He whispered evilly. "You jerk." Duncan snorted. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." He said, moved Alejandro's hands off of his hips, and turned out to frown at him.

"I know you know. And you know that I would be ever gracious for doing this for me." Alejandro pouted. Duncan crossed his arms; he wasn't buying it quite yet. Alejandro sighed and took Duncan's chin between his forefinger and thumb so he would be looking him in the eye. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Well... Fine, I'll drive your grandmother to her doctor's appointment." Duncan sighed; he already knew he was going to regret it. But the sudden, lusty kiss he received from Alejandro was already starting to make it worth his while. He flung his arms around him and parted his lips to allow their tongues to explore each other's mouths. Alejandro moaned into the kiss and grabbed Duncan's hips again to pull him in as close as humanely possible. With their clothes still on at least, although with the way they were going at it, those wouldn't be a problem in a few minutes.

Duncan trailed his hands down Alejandro's sides to grasp his firm, muscled bottom as a handhold to grind on him. Unable to breathe any longer, the two parted. Alejandro smiled "You cheeky little-"

"Watch out there babe, I might just go back on my promise." Duncan winked. "And you know that I owe you for that promise mi amor." Alejandro purred and ran his hand through his punks mohawk. "Damn straight you do." He replied as he grabbed his tan dark-haired boyfriend by the shirt and pulled him onto their couch and back into the kiss. Soon they were back to grinding on each other, their pants quickly tightening from the pressure from within them. When Duncan could no longer take his members aching for more friction, he reached Alejandro's pants, and hastily and desperately began undoing the zipper. The Latino man took the hint and began to do the same for his bold significant other.

Once they were stripped down to their underwear, Alejandro sat up and looked down at his lover. Duncan was biting his lip, excitement and animalistic passion in his eyes, his hair was ruffled up, and he was panting for breath. "He looks so damn sexy." Alejandro couldn't help but think. He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on Duncan's lips, who surprisingly didn't hide his disappointment at the sudden change. "I think we both know where we should take this." At Alejandro's words his disappointed look turned into a smile and he leaned up to wrap his arms around his neck. "Lead the way. I should do things like this for you more often."

_Sorry this one's short guys, especially since it's been so long since I've updated, but don't worry I'm slowly but surely workin' on some big ones. And I'll give ya a spoiler: they're AU oneshots. So… prepare yourselves! And don't forget to review! Seriously I would love it if you would comment and at least give me a oneshot prompt, even if it's just a word or phrase! So please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: boy/boy, fluff_

_Don't own TDI-A-WT-RI…_

**Delinquent **

How could he do this? Get himself arrested, and put in juvie dammit? He just HAD to go and get in some stupid fight with some stupid jackass. He had only been gone two weeks. TWO WEEKS. He comes back from a family vacation, to find his boyfriend had gone to juvie! Well his juvenile delinquent was going to get a piece of his mind, damn it all.

All the old guards remembered him, knew him by name, and greeted him, as he was escorted to the visiting room. They were a bit surprised to see him though, he was a bit surprised himself to be back. Well more than a bit. And he was more than surprised, he was furious. Walking through the grey hallways was ebbing away at his anger, and was replacing it with nervousness. What if his boyfriend was getting beaten up here in juvie? He knew the guards were good about stopping fights, but teenagers are sneaky and almost everyone here knew the best times and places to start a fight. Then he wondered if he was eating. Tougher delinquents would steal food, and even if you got to keep your food it was inedible anyways.

He let out a small sigh of relief when he was let into the visitation room, and saw him waiting at a table. Alejandro looked calm enough, he didn't look beaten up, and he didn't look as if he was starving to death either. Seeing him alright also brought back Duncan's anger, and restarted the fire. "I thought getting arrested and put in here was my job." He huffed as he sat down. "It's great to see you too mi amor. That's a great bathing suit you have there." Alejandro smiled. Duncan only frowned in response; he had barely walked in the door, let alone changed clothes before he had left to visit Alejandro. He had only found out so soon because his parents were cops, and had gotten a call from a fellow cop at the station who knew about Duncan and Alejandro's relationship. "Alright, alright I'm sorry. I know it was stupid to get into a fight, especially with someone as insignificant and worthless as that jerk." Alejandro apologized and put up his hands in defeat.

"Why did you do it then?" Duncan kept his frown and crossed his arms. He wasn't about to admit that on the inside his anger was starting to disappear with the apology, but he still wanted to know why Alejandro got into the fight in the first place. Especially when the only answer he had given the cops was "Because he ticked me off." Alejandro sighed and brushed his hair back with his hand, exposing a black eye. Seeing it almost made Duncan break his cold hard exterior, at that point he just wanted to hug Alejandro and not let go until the guards kicked him out. Almost, but not quite. He had an image of toughness to uphold and the punk still needed answers.

Alejandro mumbled something incoherent, and Duncan had to ask for clarification. "He- He insulted you... He insulted... us..." he said quietly. Duncan's eyes opened wide with shock. Now he understood. He knew poor kid Alejandro had beat up was homophobic, but he hadn't put two and two together until now. Alejandro had beaten him up because he had said something against the couple for being gay. Specifically for saying something about Duncan. Alejandro had beat up some poor schmuck... for him.

Duncan reached for his hand and lifted his palm to his lips (the guards didn't allow outright kissing, it was the best he could do under the circumstances). Alejandro was visibly relieved to see a twinkle in his eyes, rather than the accusing rage that had been there moments ago. "Thank you." Duncan said whispered. "I guess we both have police records now." He laughed. Alejandro joined in; both were glad that the initial tension of the visit had gone. "At least I'll only be in here for a month at the most." He replied. "Good. Because I miss you." Duncan winked and kissed Alejandro's hand again before he got up to leave. He had yet to begin unpacking from vacation.

_Another short one, but I'm still workin' on those big ones I mentioned before! Please read and review, it's greatly appreciated! Yes, even flamers are welcomed._


End file.
